


马球社的悲歌

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan





	马球社的悲歌

“快点啊你们！”

安德鲁催赶零零散散走在身边的伙伴，焦躁到额际在薄雾朦胧微凉的清晨也冒出汗滴。

左手推一把几乎是闭着眼睛走路的洛根，再拉一下右手边还在一边打哈欠一边揉着眼角的眼屎的欧文，那家伙虽然好好行走，速度却比拄着拐杖的老奶奶快不上多少，班、布莱迪还有克利夫兰的状况比较好，至少还知道他在紧张什么，脸上也带着几分相似的愁容，至于落在最后的强纳森……那货没救了！看上去宿醉未退，走路摇摇晃晃地，或许根本不该将他从床上挖起来，而该让他旷训。应该回头说服他回家躺下吗？但他连做这件事的时间都没有！

安德鲁掏出塞在口袋里皱巴巴的手帕擦了擦汗，上面残留的琥珀色酒渍提醒了他昨晚强纳森醉到将酒撒在他身上的事实，他阴郁地看了自己的Polo衫一眼，贯穿胸前靛蓝色与赭红色的两条饰线下是更大片的痕迹。

一个罪证。

此刻他最不需要的东西，没有这个他的麻烦就够多了。

不知节制的笨蛋寿星！

“动作快呀！”他扬高声音又催一次。

他真不该管他们的，就让他们在班的宿舍地板上发霉吧！如果不是把这群人一个个摇醒，再赶羊群一般催着动身，自己用跑的话，可能还赶得上迟到十五分钟的容忍值，但带着这一群人，他能在三十分钟内踏上草坪就该偷笑。

熟练地绕过一个又一个颜色灰暗的小巷，穿过无数建筑群，不少路人以警戒的眼神打量衣衫不整、狼狈不堪、脚步虚浮的年轻人，安德鲁一点也不怪他们，尤其是在他们会主动让道，方便他驱赶洛根等人的时候。在路过一家小酒馆的时候，他刻意避开视线，因为门边还留着他们昨晚荒唐的杰作，碎玻璃、断脚的木椅和几跟弯曲的铁管堆叠成山，酒馆老板若是见到他们，会很乐意要他们支付相应的代价。

几分钟后他终于嗅到熟悉的青草味，在湿润的空气中突然出现，他忍不住又加快步伐，也顾不上还有多少人能跟随他的速度，为了能早一刻踏上带着湿意的柔软泥草地，他再也顾不了那么多。

“我想我要吐了……”强纳森大声宣布。

酒后健走显然不太合适，酒精摧残下青年娇弱的胃做出反击，一阵接着一阵的声响，令安德鲁脖子上的汗毛都竖起来，他觉得他也想吐了，胃一抽一抽地拧成一团，但远方的人影让他把到喉咙的噁心感又吞回去。

“噢天啊！真是够了，强纳森，你得要把这些脏东西打理好。我们先过去吧，他能赶上的。”

而且他也不会惋惜自己错过些什么。安德鲁嘲讽地在心里补上一句。

青年们穿着皮鞋踏上草坪，耍帅用的不合宜穿着在事后会带来更多麻烦，他们通常不会犯这种错，但今天是个不得已的例外。深深陷入新鲜草坪的感觉让安德鲁又一次咒骂起自己，他等等得花多少时间清理鞋面的草屑跟污泥才能踏入房门——如果他还被恩准入房的话。

但上帝还是给了他一点好运。

木屋旁的人影没有移动，显然还没宣读完新一学期开始各式千篇一律的注意事项，为首的人笔直地站在最前方，在马背上锻炼出来的结实大腿被白色马裤紧紧包裹，棕色皮靴贴和小腿，像是一把出鞘的锋利长剑竖在硬岩上，他右后方整齐地横列一排装束、姿势与他一样挺拔的人，只是在中右侧空出一个人的间隔，让安德鲁的胃再度痉挛起来，那是留给他的位置，也意味他必须在众目睽睽下以这身衣着走过去。

面对有标准站姿的社团干部，队列约莫二十名动作不太规范的青年。几个他认识的大二、大三生用一种乏趣而空洞的表情听着每年都要重复一次的条例，并在不惹人注目的角度偷偷咽下哈欠，另有一些生面孔频频张望，想知道他们还得在朦胧晨光中站上多久才能体验到传说中的贵族活动。

或许他有机会在演讲结束前躲过他人的注意？或许他们无法掌握自己到底何时填补了那个空缺？

他在身后交叉手指，低头矮身用最大的跨幅迈向前。

“至于训练时间，我们学院拥有这片场地周二、周五早晨以及周三下午的单独使用权，”巴奈特瞄一眼手中的纪录，视野边界捕捉到鬼祟的身影。哦，总算出现了。他将目光移回正在听他公告的队员，“周四下午及周六全天则有半场的使用权，我期待你们在训练时间准时出现，这是我为数不多的要求之一。你认为呢？我身手敏健的公关长？”

突然被点名让安德鲁浑身一颤，他正绕到干部群的尾端，往前五公尺就能到达目标位置，现在却进也不是退也不是，众人的目光跟着巴奈特齐刷刷转到自己身上，压得他的腰几乎承受不住。

尴尬霎时被抹去，安德鲁站直身子，挂上他最公关的笑容，以充满朝气的声音回答。这是他身为公关长的能耐，也是手上唯一保护自己的武器。

“报告队长，我认为这要求十分合理。我们学院之所以能在激烈竞赛中夺得优秀成绩，除了人员素质，更重要的是队长带领下严格而充满纪律的训练，与为了申请场地四处奔走、不辞辛劳星劳的队长相比，守时无疑是我们能尽的最低义务。”

巴奈特没有理会他的奉承，将目光转向鱼贯加入队伍的欧文等人，又向瘫软在草坪边缘兀自跟噁心感奋斗的强纳森望一眼，“好吧，我想该说的都清楚传达了，别让我再耽误你们的时间。大一生跟着亚伯特热身，大二大三的你们很清楚自己该做什么，都解散吧。”

巴奈特啪地一声合上包着真皮封套掌心大小的笔记本，彷若无意地加上一句。

“除了昨晚去过四烛酒馆的人。”

副队长亚伯特给了安德鲁一个怜悯的眼神，往他肩头拍两下，便带着眼神兴奋的新鲜人往球场中央走去。其他干部在走过他身边的时候，也都跟着压低声音给他一些鼓励。

“很快就会过去的。”

这种不着边际的话安德鲁根本听不进去。

“杜鲁加跟罗伯，这次没有你们两个的事吗？”

巴奈特喊住两个偷偷混进人群的大三生，让留在场的人吃了一惊，在慌乱中交换小眼神。杜鲁加跟罗伯不在迟到的行列中，如果这样还能被巴奈特抓出来，那他们英明的队长显然握有更多详细情报，等着拿出来一件件算帐。两人沮丧地走回巴奈特面前，别在这时候拱火对大家的屁股比较好。

“十个人？”

巴奈特敏锐地打量一圈，然后肯定似地点头，像是符合他的预期。

十个人，将近社团人数的三分之一。除了和安德鲁一同迟到的，跟巴奈特点名的两位，还有个主动自首的天然人霍兰。

安德鲁一点也不懂霍兰留下来干什么。这位小朋友昨天喝不到十一点就说要先走，跟后头的混乱扯不上一点关系，这么诚实交代上赶着挨揍的奇葩也是少见。

但巴奈特没让他离开，表示这个倒楣的乖小孩也被扣上一顶帽子。

“罗伯，杜鲁加，既然你们已经换上队服，就麻烦你们两个去看看能帮上强纳森些什么，我不想看到一点秽物留在草地上，处理完后带他过来。”这当然是对他们妄图逃避的惩罚。“其他人，换好装到社办二楼，这次我希望不会用上你们四十分钟。”

落下指示，巴奈特头也不回地往木屋里去。这令已经穿着马球装束却没有额外指令的霍兰有些尴尬，求援般看向其他伙伴，那些人一等巴奈特离开视线便开始交头接耳地串供，全都没空搭理他，乖小孩只能摸摸鼻子跟着队长压抑着怒气的背影，率先上楼承受那据说可以击倒一头公牛的严厉目光。

“等等你千万别说话，一句话也别说！”安德鲁突然注意到小白兔霍兰的行动，连忙将走到阶梯一半的人扯下来，低声警告，“乖乖待着就好，算我拜托你了。虽然是项美德，但我们现在承担不起你的诚实。”

于是小白兔被这群祸害他的黄鼠狼留下，参与编撰故事的行列，他们很快就达成协议让口才最好的安德鲁去回答任何质问，当然，也因为只有安德鲁在盛怒的巴奈特面前还能信口雌黄。

…………

巴奈特仔细审视眼前的人，一个个虚心忏悔的模样，一个个却又都用眼神悄悄打着暗号，他轻哼一声，放下擦拭好的磨刀皮带。

一群脑袋长在屁股上的惹祸精！

刚才对着其他队员尚且克制的情绪猛然从眼底迸出，十个人瞬时觉得气压一沉，空气似乎被熊熊怒火焚尽，连呼吸都窒碍起来。

只有安德鲁敢直迎巴奈特猛爆的目光。在慑人的凝视中，他故作无辜地向巴奈特眨眼。

从对方微撅着、蠢蠢欲动的唇跟闪烁精光的眼眸，他看出成形的故事，他或许会相信——因为安德鲁总有能耐将谎言包装成事实，用蜜糖包裹起浓烈的酒心——但不会是这次。

这次，他会给这群不知轻重的青年一次惨痛的教训。

“我可以解释的，队长。”安德鲁开口。

“关于那点，我毫不怀疑。”巴奈特信步向前，在每个人面前都停顿一下，评估打量，“而你的说词会像掉进水里的纸巾一样无用，甚至令人烦躁。我更想听听他怎么说。”

伟岸的人停在霍兰面前，小白兔吓得拱起背，将头垂得更低，如果他是只鸵鸟，他会立刻把头钻进地板下，即便需要撞破结实的木板，就连刚吐完、面孔死白的强纳森也比此刻的霍兰有更好的气色。

糟了！站成一排的九个人的一致心声。至于第十个人，也就是霍兰本人，的心声是——死定了死定了早知道昨天晚上就不要一时好奇想有酒吧初体验了。再搭配上各式抱头崩溃呐喊表情。

从霍兰结结巴巴、颠三倒四的说明中，巴奈特抓住几个重点，一是安德鲁对他谎称的健康青春校园庆生会打从一开始就规划成让强纳森猎艳脱单的嗨趴，什么在河岸野餐观星、畅谈未来蓝图都是狗屁！另一个是当霍兰因为喝酒有点过敏反应提前离开时，寿星强纳森已经醉得像从酒缸拎出来的，一边用糟糕的歌喉嘶吼着重金属摇滚，一边用滑稽的舞步在其他人起哄下连着撞翻几张没人占据的圆形吧台桌。女人？还有个男人愿意接近他就要感谢上帝。

“没想到小白兔说话这么戳人啊。”站在安德鲁左边的洛根悄声说，安德鲁轻笑一声，立刻收获一枚来自巴奈特的眼刀。

接着巴奈特又随机点了几个人，就是不理会总是想插话的安德鲁，只有大纲没有细节的杜撰故事禁不起交叉比对，每一个被点到的人都不经意多暴露出一点事实，每一处矛盾都被抓着钻研，直到他们再也藏不住细节，将可怕的真相摊在阳光之下。

在霍兰离开后，玩得欢的众人跟被他们弄撒了酒的兄弟会起了冲突，强纳森笑嘻嘻地上前赔罪，不巧对方也喝到一定程度，仗着人多竟然要他们从所有人胯下爬过去以表歉意，酒馆老板是圆滑的生意人，一嗅到不对劲立刻试着出来缓和气氛，兄弟会不但不领情还掏出把万用刀在空中充满威胁地比划。

若说运动社团有什么优势，大概就是肌肉胜过大脑了。

一片混乱中有人——至今他们还是没推论出是谁——举起吧台椅往包围他们的人砸去，硬是开拓一条逃生路，一路跑回班在校外租的宿舍，肾上腺素过激让他们又是笑又是尖叫地，宛如完成英雄战胜邪恶的壮举。当他们一群人精疲力竭地挤在泛着潮味及汗味的男生宿舍中，欧文现宝似地取出两瓶包在皮外套中的威士忌，“为我们的胜利干杯！”当时听起来合理的欢呼现在回想却荒唐至极，但他们都陶醉在那氛围中，想都没想便扭开瓶盖一人一口接着喝起来。

此刻，记忆随着故事进行逐渐清晰，一些被酒精抹去的情节也回到脑海，安德鲁咬着嘴唇不安地扭动起来。

还有些事他希望巴奈特并不知情，最好永远都被瞒在鼓里。但刺在身上的目光像一把割进肌肤的手术刀，比看别人时都要严肃几分，把他的遮蔽用精准冷酷的直线剖开。

他知道了！

至此，安德鲁才真正觉得这是梦魇的开始，而无论他做什么、说多少灵巧的话都无法将事态挽回。

“今天凌晨两点，我接到四烛酒馆老板的电话。我不奢望你们能体会我对那些毁谤有多吃惊，不仅因我们社团素来有良好声誉，也因为我对你们的信任。只请你们试着理解并相信我对他的投诉，包括酒醉闹事、聚众斗殴以及窃盗，一直抱持怀疑的态度，直到你们刚刚向我证实一切。”

“我很失望，队员们。或许这代表我身为一个队长并不够尽责。”

愤怒与沈痛交杂的语调，让他们在良心的苛责下不自在地盯着脚尖。他们都清楚巴奈特有多看重马球社，尤其这是他在社内最后一年，若说第五次卫冕校际杯冠军是他们的目标，不出任何岔子把社团好好传承给下一届便是底线。

“不是的，队长。”“昨晚是我们的失误。”“我很抱歉。”他们此起彼落地说着，甚至连安德鲁也喃喃吐出一句道歉。

巴奈特只是不带感情地宣告，“我要为你们昨晚荒唐莽撞的行为给你们个难忘的教训，你们每一个都要趴到我腿上，被我用磨刀皮带狠狠揍一顿屁股。安德鲁，就由你开始。”

低头走过去，安德鲁没等巴奈特开口就自己解开马裤趴上去，跟他平时在两人的宿舍中挨打同样的动作，却是忍不住红了耳根。心脏扑通扑通加速将血液送向全身，比畏惧更为强烈的羞耻捏紧他的胃，使在里面的蝴蝶四处窜飞。喔！他又开始想吐了！如果在这里吐了，巴奈特会可怜他吗？大概不会，他悲哀地做出结论。

巴奈特左脚放得比较低，让赤裸苍白的饱满臀肉撅在至高点，他知道所有人都盯着他的屁股，因为他亲耳听到巴奈特命令他们这么做。“正视你们将面临的惩罚，并从中记取教训”。多么冠冕堂皇！这就是个威吓的手段。所幸结束之后谁也用不着笑谁，大家都会有个比猴子还红的屁股，如果很好运没被打到发紫的话。

巴奈特至少好心地没去动他勒在屁股下缘的马裤，如果在房里……

壮硕的手臂抡起一个大角度，宽大平面在巴奈特强力挥舞下没受到太多风阻的影响，猛地将气流扑向在空中颤抖着等待的臀，力度还是扎扎实实传导到他身上。

“噢！”

第一击就让安德鲁无暇顾及他的裤子，跟裸露的程度。

比普通皮带更为沉重的打击带着擦拭后湿润的水气舔上脆弱而毫无防备的部位，暑假期间十分受宠的生活让他娇嫩起来，两倍宽的粗度一下就在右臀留下长方形印记，白皙中只有一抹微红，粉嫩地像颗初熟的蜜桃，疼痛却不那么美好，久违的滋味让反应迟缓，居然先是感受到牛皮接触的冰凉，疼痛等到深深钻入底层才顶着酸麻泛出并往外扩张。

巴奈特毫不留情地用那邪恶的器具剥光他的尊严，磨刀皮带搭配上坚实有力的手臂让简单的器材发挥出魔鬼一般的效果，安德鲁试着不要哭喊求吿，不出七、八下的重击便粉碎他的目标。

“噢噢噢……拜托你，巴奈特…我错了……嗷喔！”

“这种时候你应该称呼我为‘队长’。”

奏鸣曲第二乐章的行板一直被他嫌弃是摇篮曲的节奏，但当威力无比的刑具用同等节拍拍在屁股上时，他又觉得仿佛比加洛舞曲要快多了，连点喘息时间都没有。

安德鲁的长腿不受控地在地上痛苦摆动，有时伸得直直地只余下马靴尖端抵住地面，似乎想让皮带顺着双腿滑梯般的直线飞出去，有时又绞成麻花辫不安生地蹭动，仿佛能把知觉抖落。他胆怯地收缩臀肌，他不顾害臊地扭腰，他放弃自尊地上下耸动屁股，他甚至勾起小腿把整个人的重量挂在巴奈特身上，只要能让那地狱般的火热暂停，他什么都做得出来。磨刀皮带——那东西一定是撒旦的赠礼——却从未迷失目标，忠实地带给他火烧火燎的疼痛。虽然整个屁股都被完美地照料过，他确信臀峰处被人画上鲜红的圆形靶心，因为更多更重的皮带落在那儿，当他挣动太过厉害，皮带会暂时离开，等他稍加平静便如附骨之疽尾随回来，持续不懈地把打击叠加上去。

“我投降！噢！我错了！巴奈特，不不不！噢、队长！我…我再也不喝酒，嗷……不上酒馆了！我发誓！”

一下接着一下，他们向来潇洒的公关长的屁股从浅绯、玫瑰、绛红一路到晕染上紫色，巴奈特耐心十足地让两团肉像充分发酵的面团般膨胀，几乎每一次打击都让能吐出俏皮话的嘴改而爆出痛嚎。其他人低头用最小视界去观察受折磨的屁股，同时用眼角余光偷瞄带上泪痕的脸庞，他们知道他们会得到一样的，尽管于心不忍，他们依旧不住地祈祷队长能在对付安德鲁的漫长过程中耗尽体力，那么或许等皮带吻上自己时将不那么难捱。

当巴奈特愿意停下这难熬的惩罚，安德鲁已然无法评价自己的疼痛程度，他觉得屁股已经不是他的了！那个遭罪的部位一定是被人偷拿去打铁铺的火炉里烧得通红又猛力锤炼过。

“去墙角站着。”巴奈特推开他，直接点了下一个人。

安德鲁吸吸鼻子站起身让道给布莱迪，那家伙站在近旁一步生无可恋地解开裤子。安德鲁、布莱迪、克利夫兰等三年级生都不是第一次挨打——跟安德鲁混在一起，很大程度代表他们有更频繁的机率挨揍，无论是前任或现任队长动手——因此没有对安德鲁的狼狈样大惊小怪，但二年级的洛根、欧文、班、强纳森跟乖宝宝霍兰就不同了。

前队长对大一生是仁慈的，总使他们犯了些愚蠢的错误，也只会被训斥或者隔着裤子用手拍上几下，但到了巴奈特手上，一则他们脱离了受保护的菜鸟期，二则……安德鲁怀疑巴奈特是否会给大一生这项特权。

总而言之，这群第一次亲眼见识传说中“中古时期教育”的挨打初阶生在看清通过他们面前走向墙角的安德鲁的惨况后都不禁傻了眼，不敢相信自己将得到同等待遇，看着学长们接续上前挨打带给他们无比心理压力，霍兰看上去都要紧张到哭出来了。

巴奈特的耐性丝毫不受在面前排队的人龙影响，十个人、二十个人对他而言都一样。他们都会像小孩一样在他腿上哭泣求饶、扑腾挣扎，直到他觉得他们得到足够的教训，即便他们一个个身高都超过六呎，宽肩窄臀的男人模样。他们屁股将有好几天不能接触凳子，骑在马背上更是一场折磨，但这是他们必须付出的代价，到时候他们会发现平常避之惟恐不及的体能训练与马厩清扫实在算不上处罚。而几个小的会被吓坏，毫无疑问地，尤其是霍兰，不过他们也会学会开始好好使用脖子上的那颗脑袋。

“霍兰，就剩你了。”巴奈特暂时放下已经被握得生热的磨刀皮带，“你的错误没有他们严重，但不代表你没犯错。”

“是的…队长。”

他还窝在原来的小角落，旁边就是安德鲁色彩斑斓的臀，他之外的所有人都加入了面壁的行列，一排发紫肿胀的屁股陈列开来十分具有视觉震撼，霍兰飞快地瞥一眼，咽下口水，再一次为自己祷告。

“我对我的行为感到抱歉。”

“知道为什么我留你在这里？”

“是的，队长。我想……我该阻止他们的。昨晚我喝得最少，也知道大家这么闹下去会出事，但我却顾忌着不要破坏气氛，而忽略正确的选择。如果我能勇敢站出来，说服大家……或、或许我们今天都不用在这里……”

“既然你都清楚，那就过来趴下吧。我以为你是这群人中唯一有点理智的，霍兰，你真让我失望。”

巴奈特的声音总算软化一些，他的皮带却没跟着软化。

一样的工具以一样的力度落下，让小白兔发出一声声尖细的嘤咛，听着他的哭泣和踢蹬的腿在地上摩擦的声音让面壁中的人们坐立难安，他们都亏欠那个有些胆怯却努力试着融入他们的小孩，从被酒精模糊的记忆底端还是能搜索出一个劝阻他们的微弱声音，一个很快就被嘲讽压过的声音。安德鲁偏过头看到旁边布莱迪的半个后脑勺，不一会儿两人又慢慢转回来——他们帮不上任何忙。

好在这项对所有人的折磨并不长久，巴奈特只让那颗屁股呈现健康的粉红色便放过了他，虽然那时霍兰的眼泪已经落地比任何人都严重。一阵模糊的低喃告诉他们队长给了那可怜又倒楣的小家伙额外的安慰——没人对此有怨言，包含安德鲁——让他收拾起破碎的精神加入面壁的队伍。

“干部们，出列！”

巴奈特的嗓音又强硬起来。

仁慈在这种时刻是稀有品，小白兔霍兰将之全握在手中，安德鲁重重叹口气，觉得没有运气能分得一点渣沫，他认命地提起裤子，走回巴奈特面前。

刚刚坐着的那把椅子被巴奈特搬回案桌下，留出一片空地，两人孤伶伶站着，谁也没有说话。巴奈特双手环胸，目不斜视，片刻后安德鲁忍不住轻咳一声，尴尬道，“班，欧文，我想储备干部也算得上。”

他可不想盯着九颗赤裸肿胀的屁股那么长时间，要看他自己也有！那两个人长了石头脑袋才会以为没有他们的事。

这会是他今天第二顿惩罚，跟两个反应不够机灵的傻小子一起。权力与责任相依，在上学期夺冠后，他们从上届干部手中接过权力的权杖时，前社长给予的告诫。巴奈特曾措辞严厉地警告过他们，这或许不是人人称羡的美缺，他们必须思量清楚享有干部的特权——不外乎免除一些大家轮流的肮脏活，马厩清洁、更衣室扫除、假期照看马匹等等——便要有干部的自觉、成为行为表率，不然额外的惩罚就是他们必须背负的。

“看着队员们的屁股，”巴奈特停下，直到他们三个照做，安德鲁的目光飘忽，每一个青紫的瘀痕都灼伤他的眼一般，班的眼神定在霍兰身上，显然他最心疼那小家伙的遭遇，欧文则咬紧牙根，让视线穿过一片紫红色调固定在类似高度的墙面，“你们辜负了你们的职责，也辜负了我的期待。倘若你们能做好表率，或善尽约束，他们就不需要受这些惩罚。”

“现在是你们向队员们负起责任的时候。脱掉裤子，弯腰，双手交握脑后。”

安德鲁唇角抽了一下，这是他最不喜欢的姿势之一。即将受到打击的两块软肉拉伸开，让他本就痛得要命的部位更加难受之外，还毫无支撑力可言，他得要自己将身体定在地上，撅起屁股承受。这更是个令人害臊的姿势，微微分开的腿随着上身下弯，将下体毫无保留地展现在巴奈特面前，安德鲁不知道另外两个人怎么想，但他在羞赧中紧了紧臀肉，想像到这动作在巴奈特眼下会是怎样的光景后，连耳根都羞红了！

正好捕捉到安德鲁的小动作，巴奈特不以为然地轻哼，三个被充分教训过的屁股瑟缩着陈在眼前，他倒没安德鲁那么多花花肠子，迳自走向从墙角的桶子抽出藤杖——他们更为熟悉的器具，站到欧文身后。

三声风啸，而后才是欧文杀猪一般的呻吟，巴奈特早移步到班后面如法炮制，班稍微克制一些，臀上多出三条笔直的印记只让他倒抽几口气，垫起脚尖又重重落下，抽搐的大腿是他隐忍的证明。

轮到安德鲁时，他根本不知道该作何想法，因为巴奈特好心地警告他，正式干部必须挨上六下！不是四下、五下，是六下！用那该死的藤杖！

他摇头，无声哀求巴奈特不要这样对他，若巴奈特能看见他的双眼一定会懂他迫切的渴求，但他弯着腰，只能眼睁睁看着裤子被对方向下拨到大腿上，留出更多打击空间。他又疯狂地摇头，于是骨节分明蕴含力量的手按在他背上，轻轻拍两拍。

而后藤杖再度扬起。

未完全消褪的热度令安德鲁更加敏感，藤杖挥舞的风声宛如雷响，每一次着陆都如同电击，灼烧他的肌肤，炙烤他的灵魂，尖锐的疼痛在筋骨间窜走，肿胀的部位犹自挣扎往上隆出紫褐色棱子，他交扣的手指用力至指尖泛白，骨节带着惨淡色调，手肘紧紧夹在头侧让上臂留下红色压印，他嘶嘶抽着气。他想他是流血了，一种凝滞的潮湿感蜿蜒下他的大腿，也有可能是他被揍到失禁……他希望不是后者，当然前者也不是什么理想选项。

听上去残忍冷酷的六下也不过是多上两秒半的苦痛，奇妙的是停在背上的手既是制约也是慰借，他在那只手的压制下坚持过惩罚，并且没有哭喊得太丢脸，唔好吧，或许表现没有班那样值得钦佩，至少比欧文强一倍。

三人得到赦令起身，安德鲁匆匆往地上一瞥，好在没有引人疑窦的水渍，当他困惑地往腿间看去想知道那到底是不是血时，巴奈特飞快地往他股间摸了一把，给他看带着汗液的指尖，而后轻蔑地往他脸上拍了拍。

汗水罢了。安德鲁松一口气，这会让他接下来好熬一点。

做完最终训话，巴奈特遣散安德鲁外的所有人。看着一群大男孩一边偷偷揉着发疼的屁股，一边试着将自己塞进紧绷的马裤，同时还能以令人惊讶的速度离开巴奈特的注视，安德鲁满心羡慕。

他的惩罚还不能以此告终。

“我们还有未清的帐。”巴奈特锁上办公室的门，安德鲁的心随着落锁声紧缩。

“你对我撒谎，安德鲁，把我的信任像馊水般丢进下水道，但那还不是最让我生气的事，”手臂猛然被有力的大掌扣住，往外翻动露出小臂侧边一条近十公分的破口，“这才是！就算你的脑袋被酒精取代，在以身犯险前，你全身上下都不能找出一丝理智来想想我的感受？！”

他跟着男人的动作往手臂看去，不禁哀号，果然被发现了。

酒后胆壮的安德鲁本就烦兄弟会的人为了不值多少钱的啤酒吵闹不休，见到有人挥刀立刻抄起老板摆在柜台边准备替换的铁管往那人手腕砸去，他对自己使了多少力没底，但铁管真真实实地在手中弯了一个角度，让他酒醒了一半，连忙拉着人往外突围。手上的伤口还是早上醒来才发现的，一点点暗红带黑的血块黏在伤口旁，让伤口看上去颇为狰狞，疼痛却不甚强烈。

“那并不……严重。划破皮而已。”他在凌厉的目光中嗫嚅，试着抽出手，“何况我还废了那只疯狗拿刀乱挥的手……”

“你以为你是英雄吗？我接到的通知是斗殴后有人被送进急诊室。那个躺在病床上的很可能是你！”巴奈特嘶声说。

安德鲁震惊地张大眼，他完全没想到酒馆老板是这样通知巴奈特的，当然在巴奈特到达医院后能够发现躺在病床上的是个陌生人，但那是经过四十分钟煎熬的路途之后。

他总算懂得巴奈特今晨的火气，原以为男人只是为他的欺骗恼火，为他们惹事生非烦躁，殊不知其实对方担忧了一整晚，怕他身上挂彩却没接受妥善治疗，怕他一夜未归是因为根本受人牵制寻仇，巴奈特将那些情绪深深压在愤怒之下，现在才让他嗅出一点端倪。见到他们安然出现的释然引爆紧绷情绪下的忧虑及后怕，点燃引线能将火药炸成烟花，也可能是燃爆炮弹，上帝不欲赐福给这群迷途羔羊，于是巴奈特的担心转为愤怒，愤怒化为他们身上的痛楚。

“嘿、我不是没事吗，大个子。”他贴上巴奈特厚实的胸膛，给他一个轻而情深的吻，温和交覆的唇没有得到回应，但巴奈特僵硬的肢体逐渐松动。

他退开，向男人露出灿烂笑容，在顶着一颗肿屁股能做到的最好程度。

“别担心，我们都没事的。”

看着巴奈特隐忍地闭上眼，额角青筋勃勃抽动，安德鲁是愧疚的，他无意让自己享受到的欢快自在时光成为男人的折磨，他将手贴上对方手背，又凑上去啄一下男人柔软的唇。

“放轻松，大个子。”

“昨晚……”说到一半，巴奈特放弃原本打算说的。人还好好站在眼前，那就好了。“你知道，等我们回房，我会把你一丝丝剥开，确认你没有别的伤口。”

“我很高兴得知我还被恩准回去。”

巴奈特瞪他一眼，“你还没被原谅，如果那是你以为的。既然没事，我们就来谈谈你说谎的事。我之前警告过你，不是吗？关于说谎的惩罚。”

“嗷——我知道错了，巴奈特，我不该欺骗你，不要在这里……等回宿舍你想怎么做都行，但我请求你，不要在这里……”

他抛下所有面子与尊严，在巴奈特面前摇尾乞怜，跟他即将受到的惩罚比起来，那些虚假的东西一点也不重要！就算这里只有他们两个人，他也做不到，这还是个公共空间，随时都可能有队员来张望迟未出现的队长与公关，且他一点也不想要以后每次进社办都回想起受到的惩罚。

“看来你还记得。”他用拇指抚过安德鲁丰厚微翘的唇，那是很适合接吻的一张嘴，却也有能耐令他气得牙痒痒的，“如果你说谎，你另一张嘴会受到惩罚。不过你可以放心，我不会在这里付诸行动，只是先给你一些警醒。去！撑在墙上！在我改变心意之前。”

手掌贴上打磨平滑的木墙，安德鲁并没有放弃说服巴奈特，他这张嘴总是能派上点用处。随口而出的忏悔，真诚动听地让他都感动了自己，他说，巴奈特听，没有驳斥也没勒令他闭嘴，就在他以为能达成目标时，巴奈特总算找出他要的东西站到身旁。

“舔。”

看清那玩意儿后，安德鲁大声地呻吟起来，“你居然把那东西带到这来、唔嗯！”

突然被做成奶嘴形状的玻璃肛塞堵住嘴，安德鲁呜呜嗯嗯地发出不平之鸣，那东西有股酒精味，想来准备万全的男人已为它消毒，才放心而坚定地将东西按在他口中，让圆润前端压住他的舌头在口中搅动。

“没想到会实际使用它，你知道它们在我的抽屉底层待了至少一年半……但我一点也不后悔当初买下它们。这次，我不会只用来做空泛的威胁，这次，我要照我说的去使用。或许你能学会，或许你不能，但此后每当我抓到你撒谎，我就会这么做！”

取出蘸上口水的玻璃草率地在入口处磨蹭两下便往内挤入，那并不是最大的尺寸，依然带给安德鲁极大的不适，他想着巴奈特展示过的其他玻璃套件，还有两个比这更大的家伙！

穴口在惊恐中推挤却无法抗拒异物入侵，肌肉张弛反倒方便巴奈特的动作，超过两指的圆形顶端突然一下进到最宽处，卡在入口扩展着脆弱的黏膜，安德鲁发出尖锐高亢的喘息再一次收缩臀肌，没想到反而将玻璃体带往肠道深处，纳入最粗的圆头后，后方逐渐收细的柱体像被吸入一般迅速推进，最终依照对方的意愿完整收于自己体内。

“你会带着这个完成今天的训练。”

巴奈特掰开他的臀瓣，五指深陷进脆弱的肉体以确认不听话的情人有紧紧含住塞子、让扁平底部完美贴合容纳它的小嘴，安德鲁被捏得生疼，哆嗦着扭开屁股，却遭巴奈特狠扇一下，感觉到男人又抬起手掌，安德鲁只好赶忙把屁股送回对方掌控之下，于是男人拇指更用力按着塞子底部，像要加强他所说的。

“然后你会回房接受后续的惩罚，用这家伙的大哥。”

…………

安德鲁艰难地推开房门，在马背上颠簸两个小时后，他觉得自己的屁股又肿大一吋，巴奈特那家伙——他诅咒他，不是最恶毒的那种，他舍不得，不过一点感冒伤风无伤大雅——当他绕着球场跑完既定的两圈热身训练，也就是夹着那该死的东西奔跑一千八百四十码后，在菜鸟闪亮着期待的眼神中指派队中骑术最佳的公关长指导他们如何驾驭马匹，于是他不得不挤出笑容陪他们轮流在球场上绕圈、转弯、小跑、疾驰，屁股一次又一次撞在马鞍上，疼痛中促发的愉悦不容忽视，身后的东西一下又一下地顶进体内，时不时研磨到敏感处，他几度被欲望刺激到故作帅气地单手持缰，实则为了遮掩下体的反应，体内燃起的热度是羞耻的情欲夹杂着螫人的麻痛。

“鞋，去弄干净，衣服……干脆丢掉吧，那副邋遢样看了就让人生气。”

巴奈特撑着头在书桌旁看小说，头也不抬便把人赶去卫生间，一阵洗刷声过去，安德鲁落水狗一样甩着发梢的水珠扑进他怀中时，才让他稍稍分神。

“怎么什么都没穿？”

手自然而然地搭上安德鲁的臀，那是他极喜欢的部位，柔软而富有弹性，用上点技巧揉捏几下就能让安德鲁脸上蒙上欲望的潮红，不多时便会在他怀中哼哼唧唧地拱身躁动，现下虽然手感被他破坏，巴奈特还是忍不住地搓揉着。

“何必呢？都是要脱掉的。嗯…巴奈特，可以帮我拿出来了吧…你知道的，就是那个……”

“我会的，先让我好好看看你。”

“噢，我真的没事，就那么一道小伤口，不用小题大作。”

嘴上这么说，他还是顺从地站起身，笑吟吟地让巴奈特做他要做的，他喜欢男人这样重视他的表现，有点木讷呆板，却不惹人厌烦。检查仔细而耗时，巴奈特是认真要将说出口的话付诸行动，带着茧的粗糙指尖在头皮移动检查没有肿起，而后往下沿着脊椎到肋骨确认没有骨挫伤，显眼外伤及瘀青更是逃不过男人法眼，他平举双臂在巴奈特面前慢慢转圈直至满意，最后巴奈特甚至掀开他的嘴唇看里头有没有出血破口，像检视一匹要上赛道的马一样。

“可以让你安心了吗？”

“是的，我想是的，你很幸运，的确只有一处伤口，其他都是些碰撞瘀伤。”

“那么那东西可以拿出来了？”

巴奈特奇怪地看他一眼，“没想到你对惩罚这么迫不及待。好吧，到床上去，打开腿，我会替你拿出来。”

取出的过程远比置入要好，或许是他习惯了塞子的存在，或许是巴奈特在一早上的沉淀后怒气消退想起该有的体贴，玻璃缓速离开让他发出感激的低叹。

“接下来是这个。”

安德鲁猛然一个翻身按住巴奈特的手，屁股突然接触床面令他爆出一声痛呼，但巴奈特手中的东西远比他已经承受的重要。那玩意儿冰冷、巨大、强硬，还很淫邪，特别是在安德鲁了解巴奈特打算如何使用，或者该说如何要他自己使用，的情况下。

“不需要这样，巴奈特，我记住你的警告，也受过惩罚，这个就不要用了吧……”

即便他说得口干舌燥，巴奈特只是一成不变地用严峻目光盯着他，一分钟，三分钟，十分钟，他终于放弃争辩，赌气一般抢过巴奈特拿着的东西，将男人推坐在床上，用枕头在男人膝头调整出理想位置，如果他一定要接受这惩罚，就要让男人跟着不好受。背向巴奈特跨坐在他无数次爱抚过的壮硕大腿，趴俯在垫起的枕头上，撅起的青肿屁股正对向对方，将被迫暴露的密穴陈在男人眼下。

巴奈特纵容他的行为，只是在重量压到身上后，探身摸摸安德鲁的头发，“五百次，就饶过你。”

安德鲁轻哼一声，试探着用玻璃抵上私密处，冰冷的前端沿着臀缝滑动，直到入口处，这是个大家伙，虽然粗度不比早上惊人，五个大小不一圆球体连成的长度却足有一倍多。

“放进去，再拿出来。五百次。”

“我知道！”他拱拱腰，确定自己留给巴奈特一个冲击的角度，如果让男人心痒难耐，这丢脸羞耻的惩罚即可以变成另一种让两人身心灵满足的运动。

起始并不顺利，玻璃不断从他抗拒的后庭错开，他不得不一只手背过身去分开臀瓣，亲自让穴口敞开个小洞，再深吸一口气一举推入，找到入口的东西总算稍稍前进，但安德鲁的动作很快又停下，玻璃独有的干涩感让他想起被遗忘的润滑，不过来不及了，伴随着低低的抽气声他逼迫自己继续，閮口肌肉慢慢撑开接纳一颗圆球的直径，接着又顺着球体下半部收缩，等待下一颗的挑战，安德鲁咬牙适应着，臀部左右微微晃动，仿佛可以甩开逐渐深入的酸胀滞涩感，第二颗进到一半入口处却突然被挤上黏稠湿滑液体，让他手一抖把一半液体随着球按进体内，一半直直坠落到枕头上。

“别弄伤自己。”巴奈特温言，又替他补上些润滑。

接下来的动作便快上许多，玻璃包裹着润滑液在进出时发出咕啾咕啾的害羞声音，安德鲁装作没听见整个人却是可爱的粉红色。在巴奈特监督下忠实地将塞子推至没底再整根拔除，下体不可避免地起了感觉，逐渐压抑不住的嘤咛跟着时轻时重或缓或急的动作高低起伏，他等着，看巴奈特何时会受不住诱惑直接办了他，那么他就可以解脱了。

希望在他自己克制不住之前。

手机械式地摆动，他记不清过了多久又执行了几次，身下的男人如入定般不为所动，呼吸不曾加重，连放在他小腿上的手都缓缓滑开……

滑开？

他爬起身，错愕地看着男人的睡颜。

老兄，美景当前，你认真？！

他取出塞子跪爬到巴奈特旁边，凑近观察呼吸沈缓的男人，片刻后嘴角扬起个坏笑。

巴奈特是被下身异样惊醒的，温暖潮湿的东西紧紧包裹吸吮他的下体，带着律动感上下移动，他迷糊地睁开眼想搞清楚状况，迷茫中只看见一个带着红晕的笑脸。

“终于醒了，睡美人。”

然后他得到一个吻，深入口腔夺取呼吸的热吻，他被动回应着，脑袋也开始清明，于是能毫无怨尤地接受对方在下唇的一下狠咬，他尝到血腥味，但只是对方舔过那伤口后残余下的一点。

“抱歉，我睡着了。”

“我的大个子昨天晚上累坏了，担心着无谓的事。”安德鲁捧起巴奈特的脑袋，不满意地晃了晃，半嗔道，“花了我好一番功夫才让你脱离梦境。”

又一次往下坐，安德鲁扶着床板深深将坚挺的利刃收入体内，他昂起头背往后弯折，将自己绷成一张弓，胸口随之前挺送到巴奈特眼前，发出幼猫一般的呜咽，显然自己撞上一个要命的点，刺激地无所适从，只能紧紧绞住巴奈特。

灼热的臀肉贴在胯部，巴奈特受用地低叹，被紧致肠道包裹的美好像是被溶在巧克力里，甜美地让他不愿放手，他舔舐送上来的茱萸，粉嫩而娇气的部位供他享用，他便毫不客气地大快朵颐，手也习惯性地抓住浑圆的臀瓣使劲挤压。

“嘶——轻一点！那可不是你的玩具！”

“哦？那我可真失望。如果你这样坚持，”他握着臀肉把安德鲁从自己身上拔起，“我只能让你继续回去跟你的玩具玩耍。”

他的眼神飘向丢在身旁依旧湿答答的玻璃体。

“不行！在你昏迷的时候我可是做足了五百次，你再要我用那东西就给我滚下床去！”

“呵，好，我相信你。”才怪。

巴奈特将他按回自己身上，在安德鲁生气撅起的嘴唇上偷了一个吻，开始按照自己的喜好使用这具躯体，时而暴烈时而柔情，安德鲁佯装出来的怒气很快就被巴奈特娴熟的技巧磨平，放软身体倒在男人身上任他摆布，硕大充实了他，温暖了他，而他的身体就像让巴奈特找到归宿，他们是如此契合，即便臀上的痛也无法干扰快感，他们疯狂地投入，在彼此身上留下印记，直到两人都大汗淋漓在嘶吼中释放出情欲。

巴奈特拢着高潮余韵下无力瘫软在身上，哼哼唧唧要他赶快把东西拔出去，肠壁却违背主人意愿一波波辗压他的安德鲁。

他察觉到小腹上一小片穿透衬衫的濡湿，那一样是个罪证，在对方色诱之下他再一次容忍安德鲁谎言的证明，但他不会把衬衫丢掉，甚至不想拿去清洗，虽然对方的体液会毁了一件好衬衫，但他会留着，当下次不听话的伴侣再度作怪时，好好拿出来羞他一番，同时也提醒自己是他的放纵娇惯了对方。

在安德鲁的惊叫声中——他不怪他，因为他对自己这么快又起了兴致也难以置信——他就着两人相连的姿势抱着安德鲁背转身，要疲惫不堪的青年支起手臂、撅起屁股以后背位承受他的侵略。

“够了，巴奈特！我说够了，屁股痛……”

“再一次就好。”

以谎言回报谎言。他心安理得，只是隐隐感到有被安德鲁带坏的趋势。

轻声安慰着，他开始遒劲的攻击，长驱直入这副熟悉的身躯，经过长时间开拓的甬道松软而缠绵，细致地按摩吸吮入侵的异物，他熟悉对方的敏感点，也清楚如何将彼此提到心痒难耐的临界。

“噢！不要捏屁股，你这个金鱼脑袋！我不是说过那不是玩具吗！嗷嗷嗷、你快放手，很痛，紫色代表禁止碰触！”

短暂补眠让他充满了活力，他的小家伙听起来也是生气勃勃，他知道他们可以——至少他可以——在今天得到更多乐趣。


End file.
